Define Us
by TwistedRaver
Summary: "Sometimes all it takes is a single word." A collection of drabbles for the Dictionary Collection Challenge held by, Cheeky Slytherin Lass. Rating subject to change.
1. Hearty

Hearty  
Fred & George Weasley  
_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**_

* * *

hearty _adj._ exuberant; unrestrained_  
"For me, a hearty "belly laugh" is one of the beautiful sounds in the world." - Bennett Cerf_

* * *

You can ask anyone.

Fred and George were the heart wherever they went.

Any room that was stuffy and boring, was the complete opposite once Fred and George were done with it.

They'd keep you laughing until you cried. They made you laugh when all you wanted to do was cry. No matter how angry they would make you, they'd tickle you or make fun of some blokes butt and you'd be laughing, forgetting the anger they had made you feel.

They both took credit for being that hearty laughter in a crowd. They were twins after all, but George would tell you different. George would tell you, Fred was the heart of it all. And he had his reasons.

Fred usually initiated all their mischief or perfected them.

Fred was the one that had no restraints.

Fred was the middle child if one actually was to look at it.

Fred...took a piece of what made Gred and Forge the heart and soul of fun.

But George never said anything. He continued to make jokes, he'd continue to light up a room and make people realize that laughter was the only medicine. George would live for him and his twin...because he knew, Fred would have been rightfully livid with him, if he let the fun and laughter die. And he'd be damned if he didn't have at least one person leave a room full on pure mirth.

* * *

**There's more to come, eleven more actually.  
Next up on the list is, _Psychopath_.  
Any idea which character or character that might be?  
Hope you like it! **  
**-TR  
**


	2. Psychopath

Psychopath  
Bellatrix Lestrange née Black  
_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**_

* * *

psychopath:_ n._ a psychopathic person_  
__"You never knew what the fuck she would say or do next. There is no line between her unconscious and her articulation of it and her behavior. She is a genuine psychopath." -Bijou Phillips_

* * *

_Antisocial. Insane. Mad. _

Bellatrix had heard it all and she agreed. She knew she wasn't all there.

Once when she was young playing in the backyard with her sisters and her cousins, she took pleasure out of torturing the poor cat they found.

But it hadn't taken long for the fear in the cats eyes, left Bella feeling...unsatisfied.

_Lunatic. Mental. Nutcase.  
_

Soon she was looking for more. Looking for something else that brought her pleasure. And she got what she was looking for in the form of a book dedicated to the Dark Arts.

Her third year at Hogwarts, she got into her very first duel with some Gryffindor boy. Names didn't matter, all that matter was that she won. Even if it had been broken up by one a Professor. Bellatrix won. And all she wanted to do was to make that boy scream some more. His screams were music to her ears. Sweet, _sweet_ music. He should have known better to mess with, Bellatrix Black. Blacks were royalty...

_Devil_. _Evil. Sinner._

So what if she enjoyed torturing people. So what if she laughed at people who tried to defend themselves against her. So _what_ if she loved to use the Cruciatus Curse. It was _fun_ watching people suffer. It was _fun_ watching people die. She felt so much joy flow through her veins when she would watch the life fade from the eyes of her victims.

And that's what she also regretted the most about killing her dear cousin, Sirius Black...Knocked through a veil. Pity. He was the very person she always wanted to kill. Slowly mind you. She wanted to watch the light leave his gray eyes. What a shame...that blood traitor got off easy.

_Criminal. Murderer. Psychopath._

Bellatrix Lestrange had heard it all by the time she died. She was indeed a psychopath. And she loved every moment of her deranged life. Including her stint in Azkaban. _  
_

* * *

**There's more to come, ten more actually.  
Next up on the list is, _Mess_.  
Any idea which character or character(s) that might be?  
Hope you like it! **  
**-TR  
**


End file.
